New Family
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: Happy Birthday Zoro! Dedicated to ema670. Mihawk didn't want to raise a family because he knew he wasn't ready for it. But there he was with a child in his arms.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

Mihawk, twenty-seven years old, had no time for children. He was still single and free. There were many dreams he wanted to achieve, and relationship would get in the way.

Yet.

He glared at the wiggling three year old. He found the child in a cardboard box during his jogging this morning. It was bitter cold, and the poor child's nose was red and running. Mihawk had first ignored the baby, but remorse kicked in, and ended up taking the baby home. He already called the police to pick up the baby, but they were running a bit late.

There was a note tucked in under the blankets. The note stated its name (Zoro) and sex (Mihawk thought it was foolish because he could just tell by taking off its clothes), and a stupid message with corny words of "taking good care of him with love and affection." What a hypocrite. He despised these kinds of people who expect someone would do something good when they were bad in the beginning.

Maybe some people would rebuttal, saying that the couple couldn't afford a child or it 'suddenly happened,' but those reasons pissed Mihawk even more. It was because of these irresponsible people that there were so many irresponsible children with terrible morals. This was why he didn't want a relationship or a child yet: he knew he wasn't ready for it.

He shot a heated glare at the baby who was wide awake and walking around a makeshift barrier of mattresses. The baby noticed Mihawk's presence and turned his little body. He pulled up a bright smile with a set of cute baby teeth.

Mihawk's eyes settled back to the note and read it more carefully. The mother had the time to write a short description of the baby. Apparently, today was the baby's birthday. Poor kid. He was abandoned by his parents on his third birthday. How would the child react? He suddenly felt sorry for him. Strange...this never happened before. Maybe the odd green color of the kid's head gave him sympathy.

He approached the mattress wall, and Zoro came up to the edge. The toddler raised his little, short arms, so Mihawk bent down and picked the baby up. Zoro was already getting used to Mihawk and was snuggling into his chest. Mihawk felt a bit uncomfortable with the close contact, so he pulled the toddler and had him suspended from his outstretched arms. Zoro continued to grin and reach his arms to get back into Mihawk's arms.

"Did you know that today's your birthday and your ungrateful parents left you?" The toddler got tired of reaching his arms out, so he began sucking his thumb, "Well, happy birthday kid."

"I'm hungry..." Zoro said in a quiet voice.

Mihawk stared at the toddler and thought what was in his fridge. He involuntarily pulled the toddler back into his chest-in which Zoro squealed in delight-and walked to the kitchen. He only used the spacious and gloriously refurnished kitchen to reheat stuff, so it was sparkling clean. Sometimes, his best friend Shanks borrowed the kitchen to make food, so maybe there was something in the kitchen for the kid to eat.

He opened and stared. Zoro stared inside with him and shivered when he felt the cold air. There were carrots, cabbages, and other hard raw vegetables that could break a baby's jaw. Then, he found a six pack of fruit jello. Why did Shanks buy jello, he didn't know but he felt relieved.

He grabbed one cup of the fruit jello and rummaged for a spoon. Then, he placed a short stool next to a chair. He let Zoro sit down on the stool while he opened the silver lid. He handed the plastic spoon and the jello for the kid to eat. He watched over the toddler because he realized he had given the kid the food that could choke it to death.

"Chew kid."

"O-Okay."

_What an honest kid..._Mihawk thought. He thought the kid would ask 'why' and he had to explain how even the softest things could get stuck in the throat. He liked this straightforward and quiet personality. He also noticed how mature the baby was. Mihawk explained to Zoro why his parents were gone, and Zoro accepted the euphemism filled lie. Either he didn't like his parents or he didn't care.

Zoro slurped and chewed the jello carefully and stared up at Mihawk at the same time. When the toddler swallowed the jello, the cutest smile formed on his face.

"It's good."

Mihawk stared at the little toddler with surprise. Zoro scooped another spoonful and plopped it in his mouth. Mihawk snapped out of it when the doorbell rang.

"Chew."

"Okay."

Mihawk walked down the hallway and opened the door. A tall man with a crisp black uniform was standing quietly at the door.

"Did you call for an abandoned child?"

"Um...yes...about that." Mihawk hesitated a little, "Could you tell me the procedures to file an adoption?"

"What?"

"I changed my mind. I want the kid now."

"Oh...uh-" Then the police officer began explaining the step-by-step rules to adopting a child. It was a hassle, but Mihawk decided to take it as an experience than a chore. Mihawk walked back with the torn piece of notebook paper and knelt down next to Zoro. The toddler had eaten half, but his face was covered in bits of jello and fruit. Mihawk pulled a napkin out of his back pocket and pressed it gently on Zoro's soft cheeks.

Mihawk smiled, and Zoro's eyes widened at it. Then, the toddler giggled.

A birth of a new family member.

**The End**


End file.
